Use of a variety of overhead (electrical) power transmission conductors is known in the art, including those having wires (e.g., aluminum wires, copper wires, aluminum alloy wires, and copper alloy wires) stranded around a core comprising, for example, steel wires or aluminum matrix composite wires (e.g., alpha alumina fibers in an aluminum or aluminum alloy (e.g., up to 2 percent by weight copper)).
Typically, the same overhead electrical power transmission conductor construction is used in a single tension section between dead-end towers, although combinations of constructions may be encountered when a tension section is repaired.
Due to the relatively high or higher cost of many overhead electrical power transmission conductors that are alternatives to the traditional steel-cored overhead electrical power transmission conductors, it is desirable to be able to use the higher cost overhead electrical power transmission conductors in selected areas of a tension section between dead-end towers. In another aspect, it is desirable to be able to have the construction flexibility to use at least two different overhead electrical power transmission conductors in a tension section between dead-end towers.